Bargains
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (takes place after Crisis on Infinite Earths) Felicity receives a visit from someone who she never wanted to see again, but this man may just be able to offer her a deal that she can't pass up. Meanwhile, now the vessel for the Spectre, Oliver makes a deal to see the ones he loves the most one last time before his work must continue. (Olicity/Queen family fluff!)


**Y'all. I haven't written Olicity in at least twelve days. (look I know its been over a year since I actually did but ****_technically_**** I'm not wrong lol)**

**Anyway with all this speculation surround Ollie's possible/pretty much confirmed return to the Arrowverse as the Spectre (aka, the embodiment of God Himself's wrath on earth in the comics) has got me in an Oliver mood. I'm never gonna be ready to say goodbye to Stephen Amell y'all**

**So anyway have a fluffy/angsty/really fluffy Olicity reunion that we probably won't get but oh well :D**

**(ps I actually like Monitor and I freaking LOVE LaMonica Garrett but I think it would be in character for Felicity to be, well... uhm..._ indifferent_, to say the least, to ol' Novu.)**

-0-

_Damn him... Damn Mar Novu. _

Felicity had been unable to get these words out of her head ever since he had taken her husband away from her. To go save the multiverse... of course it had to be Oliver that had to save it. He couldn't ever catch a break, could he? Novu had told him to his face that he would die during this stupid fricking Crisis, and his steely voice had shown next to no emotion when he "apologized".

Oliver couldn't even get a chance to take a break and watch his daughter grow up. Or see his son one last time.

No - Mar Novu, a cosmic being that literally referred to himself as a god, needed a human being to help him on his mission. Of course he did. That, to her, just meant Oliver was stronger than a god, which honestly didn't surprise her all that much. That sounded like her husband. That sounded like Ollie.

Countless nights had passed where she had cried for hours over the cold side of the bed that would never be warmed again. The fact that not only would she never feel those strong arms, holding her safely at night, but that her daughter would never be able to run to her father to tell her of an accomplishment. That look of pride that Oliver had when Mia first started crawling was forever placed in her memory, and she held onto it like a crutch.

That was exactly three weeks before Monitor came in and took her husband away.

But now, she was trying not to think of that. Trying to put that out of her mind. Mia was hungry, and she was currently feeding her the formula, and the baby girl seemed very greedy this particular evening.

"You're gonna get milk on your brand new outfit, Mi-Mi," laughed Felicity as she took the bottle out when Mia had finished. She seemed to giggle at this, as if the baby knew exactly what she was doing and proud of herself for it!

Oh yeah... she was definitely her daddy's girl.

She was going to grow up to carry the Queen name with pride, Felicity just knew it.

Suddenly... she heard a floorboard creak.

Placing Mia gently down in her play pen, Felicity pulled out a knife from the side table drawer, and his the weapon behind her back as she looked for the source of the noise... and she found it pretty quickly.

Mar Novu.

"You son of a bitch," Felicity growled when she saw the man that had taken her husband from her, tears already threatening to spill when she was reminded of that awful night. "What the frick are you doing here?"

"Put the knife down, Mrs. Smoak," Monitor said calmly, a faint glint of a smirk appearing on his features. "For I come bearing news."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, not putting the knife down. "Like how you came bearing news of my husband's demise?"

Even Monitor seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden comment. Why was it always people surrounding Oliver Queen that stood up to him? No one else dared to. "This does not relate to that. As a matter of fact, I would consider this the best news you could possibly receive in these times."

"Like what?" she spat, never dropping her guard.

"Your husband saved the multiverse, Mrs. Smoak," Monitor said. "Even the Paragons could not stop Mobius, my antimatter counterpart; not until your husband joined the battle. The eight of them proved to be triumphant over the Anti-Monitor, and restored the multiverse as we know it. It is thanks to him that we are able to have this conversation."

"And let me guess," she said, her voice breaking. "He di... he di-died?"

"...No," said Monitor, shocking Felicity to her core. "The events played out... differently than they were supposed to. Oliver died very early on in the Crisis, unlike the ending I foresaw for him. According to Pariah, things were turning out differently than expected, and they certainly did. But it was at the dawn of time where Oliver returned, his soul restored, and battled Mobius with the seven Paragons to end this conflict once and for all."

"N-No... no tricks?" asked Felicity, tears flowing down her cheeks at the thought of her husband being alive. "Yo-You promise? H-He's out there?"

Monitor nodded, smiling ever so slightly. Secretly, he himself was very pleased that Oliver had managed to survive. He truly was the greatest hero that the multiverse would ever know...

"Unfortunately, I cannot take you to see him right now," said Monitor. "But - if you are willing... I am ready to make a deal."

"Tell me what this deal is," Felicity said, putting down the knife at long last. "Whatever I need to do to see him again... I-I'll do anything."

"When you are ready; when you are sure that your children will make it fine by themselves, I will take you to see him," said Monitor, "for that is when his work beyond our understanding will be done. But be warned - where he will dwell after his work is done, there is no return. When you make this deal, if you choose to, you will never be able to return to earth after you leave."

Felicity looked back to Mia, who was innocently playing around in her play pen, fully unaware of the god in the kitchen.

Never seeing Mia, or William, again... it greatly troubled her. But...

She knew that, as sad as it made her, there would be a day when they didn't need their mom. There would be a day when they could fend for themselves.

"Will I get to say goodbye to them?" she asked softly.

Monitor nodded. "You will be given adequate time to prepare."

Felicity felt of the ring around her finger, and sighed deeply. "Alright... I'll take the deal. You swear on the universe that he is alive, and that I will be able to see him whenever... whatever work he has is done?"

"I'll take an oath on the Book of Destiny," said Monitor. "You will see Oliver Queen again, Felicity. But only when the time comes."

"O-Okay..." she nodded shakily.

Monitor nodded, and then bade her farewell. "I want you to know, Mrs. Smoak - I am truly happy for you and your family. And I look forward to the day that you get to see your husband again."

Felicity didn't know what to say - she had never, ever felt compassion towards Novu. This was new to her. She muttered a small 'thank you', and gave a soft smile. Novu then opened a breach behind him, and was warped back to his home universe.

Felicity then took a seat... she needed a minute to process all of this.

But within the minute, she was sobbing with joy. One day - one day! - she was going to reunite with her husband. They were going to be happy together... never to be separated again. Crying, laughing, and praying all at once... Felicity was finally able to feel truly happy, for a moment.

And what a beautiful moment it was.

**-0-0-0-**

**"I am impressed, Oliver Queen,"** the spirit that called itself 'Spectre' said, after their first mission together was said and done, and they had returned to their resting place on Earth-41. **"You have completed your first task with absolute ease, and I am confident that you will not have trouble doing your duty later on. You deserve a rest."**

"Thank you, Spectre," said Oliver. "Gah - forgive me, this is still so odd... having powers, having a voice inside my head... now I know how Dr. Snow feels."

**"Jim Corrigan took a while to adjust, and I had no reason to believe you would be different,"** Spectre said, but with no malice in its voice.** "I do not blame you."**

"Uhm... hey, this might sound like a weird thing to ask..." Oliver began, "but... what time is it in Connecticut on Earth-1 right now?"

**"Approximately 2:37 in the morning," **Spectre answered.

"...This might be a bold favor to ask," Oliver sighed, "but... can I make a quick stop there? I... I really need to see someone."

He could feel Spectre contemplating on what to say, before the spirit spoke up. **"You will have ten minutes. Consider this a reward for your hard work on your first mission. But I will need you back at the end of these ten minutes, as will Harbinger and Pariah."**

"Thank you... Thank you so much," Oliver whispered.

Spectre inwardly felt like Oliver deserved more time with his wife and daughter; heck, even a chance to speak to them and not just speak to their sleeping forms, but this next mission was of the utmost importance, and ten minutes was all that could be afforded unto him.

Nevertheless, Oliver took every second as an opportunity, and vanished to a very familiar location.

**-0-0-0-**

The new host of Spectre tip-toed across the halls of the safe house he once dwelled in. Oliver was already overcome with emotion at the sight of such a meaningful place to him, but he was on two very important missions.

The first one was accomplished when he found his little girl in her crib, and she babbled excitedly when she saw her father, reaching out for him.

"Hi Mia," Oliver whispered, tears already forming in his eyes. "Oh... I missed you so much..."

Mia reached out to touch his face, as if to say 'I missed you too'. He gently laid her back in her crib after a few more moments, knowing that his time here was ticking. And he still had one more stop to make. He told Mia that he loved her very much, and slowly walked out... she was already growing so fast.

And then... he came to the bedroom.

Seeing his sleeping wife was such a comfort and a stab through the heart at the same time. She looked so beautiful... but knowing they wouldn't reunite properly for at least two more decades hurt him. Really, it did.

"Hey Lis," he whispered quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I... I miss you so much..."

She slightly shifted, briefly alarming him, but she was just moving in her sleep.

"I love you so much, honey," he whispered, a tear falling from his cheek. "I-I don't know what I'm gonna do all these years without you... C-Carry on Spectre's mission, yes, but... it won't be the same without... wi-without Green Arrow and Overwatch, y'know?"

Felicity shifted again, but it almost looked like she nodded - again, like his girl agreed with him.

**"Thirty seconds left, Oliver," **Spectre said gently.

"O-Oh, okay," he whispered. He then bent over, and kissed Felicity's lips ever so softly, drying the tears that fell from his cheeks afterward. "I love you so much, Felicity... I can't wait to be with you again... I'll be so happy to finally be able to catch up."

And with that, Oliver slowly made his way out of the bedroom, taking one last endearing look at his wife before shutting the door, and departing back to the base of operations for the Spectre's team - Lyla and Nash, or Harbinger and Pariah, were waiting for him.

"I'm really happy you got to visit them, Ollie," Lyla told Oliver as he walked up. "Really, I am."

"I know next to nothing about you, so I really have no say," Nash told him. "But... I am happy that you found some comfort."

"Thank you, both of you," Oliver said, wiping the last few tears from his eyes. "Spectre, what's our next mission?"

**"Some idiots on Earth-85 thought it would be funny to completely desecrate a memorial to their world's Superman," **Spectre said. **"This one's a mission where you all can have a bit more fun with your methods of making them pay for their sins."**

"Count me all in," Pariah smirked.

"I have a good feeling about this," Harbinger added.

Oliver just stood there for a moment... but then he remembered.

One more mission closer to seeing Felicity.

"Let's do it," he said, smiling.

And with that, the three members of Spectre's team walked off into a portal, ready to do their work. One of them in particular was very ready...

Because he knew that this would get him one step closer to being reunited with the woman he loved most.

-0-

**Wow... that was lowkey a lot of fun to write... :O I just want Oliver to be happy okay c'mon writers :(**

**But regardless, I would lowkey LOVE a Spectre/Oliver, Harbinger, and Pariah team. I know its not likely but like, such a badass crew? Right there? I may write more about their adventures if you guys want lol**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! PLEASE if you did, leave a review! I would love to hear your feedback on this :D Thanks again guys! Love y'all!**

**\- Choco**


End file.
